girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Assistant
Has she appeared anywhere? I know I haven't been looking for her in the background of the Mechanicsburg scenes. Argadi 08:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Volume VII: she's in the coffee shop and later on the wall or places like that. I.e., she appears to be a secretary or similar for the mechanicsburg government. ⚙Zarchne 21:34, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :: Yep, thanks. Obvious when pointed out. All the occurrences I could find are tagged consistently. Argadi 23:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I can see anyone being in the coffee shop, and everyone was forced up on the wall. But why was the Assistant in the crypt? A random person wouldn't be allowed to follow the crew there. There must be some strong connection we haven't learned about. ::I'm also curious whether the GGCLAE entry was written with just the coffee shop episode in mind, or if there is something further planned. Argadi 01:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::She's obviously not a random person but, as I said, a secretary for the mechanicsburg government (both the ostensible and shadow). Probably one of the most knowledgeable people in town; in some ways even more than Vanamonde (if she's like most of the secretaries at most of the organizations I'm familiar with... as well as being a common fictional trope). The GGCLAE seems pretty clear that we'll be seeing more of her. ⚙Zarchne 11:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Muse! Okay I have added this category twice (thrice) at this point. So we are in a conflict here. First off this is a category not a declaration. It is appropriate because she might be/probably is a muse. The evidence is strong. Only the human body is wrong and we are in a story where souls migrate. However I don't have to defend a category on the basis of certainly. Because she might be a muse she belongs in the category. Else how are people curious about muses to find out that she might be. It would be appropriate to remove her when a better candidate for the muse formerly known as Clio is found. If you wish have this category removed again convince me, then let me do the removing. Thank you for your help in this matter. --Rej ¤¤? 21:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't remove the category, but I don't think it is appropriate. It appears to me to be total speculation with no canonical basis—something to be noted in a speculation section, a forum, or mad page, but not something to be put in as a category. Argadi 00:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmmm. So your point is that putting her in the category is the same as saying she is a muse rather than that she might be a muse. My problem is that until she is proven NOT to be a muse there should be some way of linking the concept of muse to her page. If not the category "Muse" then which category would be appropriate? --Rej 08:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) On the matter of speculation. I realize that there are people who are reluctant to believe something until it is declared in words. This is a graphic work. Somethings are declared quite clearly in symbols. The book she always carries is a strong one. The smokestack hat for the mural muse who corresponds to Clio. The fact that in all ways the assistant seems to have mastered efficiency, negotiation, and commerce. She practically epitomizes those virtues. She also understands the workings of this town well enough to bring unbidden Wilhelm Diamant into the crypt to meet Agatha. If there were some other entity that was the muse of commerce it would be inspired by her. At the very least she has been tutored by that muse. So I think I am on solid ground in my deductions and observations. I expect now that the question is raised it will be a short amount of time until the 2 + 2 is declared in words to be 4. If not this is a wiki. We can change things. --Rej ¤¤? 08:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Rej, I have moved the Muse theory (as it is speculation for now) over to a /Mad page for the Assistant and added the appropriate tag for the article. Cheers! — Hobart 04:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) An argument for/against this theory can be found in the upper left panel. -- Billy Catringer 07:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) This muse nonsense is supported only by whimsy & moonshine! It has no place on a non-Mad page. It should be permanently removed.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 23:28, September 25, 2014 (UTC)